Root Beer
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Minako is reluctant to try root beer, but Makoto finds a way to help her friend.


Root Beer

_Summary: Minako is reluctant to try root beer, but Makoto finds a way to help her friend._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Everyone, sans Haruka, was gathered at the park. They were enjoying a wonderful picnic. Makoto and Hotaru ran around, and the others watched in amusement. Ami and Rei whispered things in each other's ear occasionally and giggled. Usagi and Minako yelled in Makoto's direction, telling her to catch the little girl. Michiru and Setsuna told Hotaru to run faster. Instead of doing that, Hotaru ran towards them and nestled in Michiru's arms. She taunted Makoto, since she could not catch her. Makoto sighed in defeat and crossed her arms. The other four consoled her as she sat next to them.

"It's okay, Mako-chan," Ami giggled. "Maybe next time." Rei agreed. They heard Hotaru snickering, as if to say otherwise. Makoto playfully glared at her. "Hey, where'd Haruka-san go?" Usagi asked as she bit into her sandwich. "She went to the corner store," Minako answered. "We need soda, remember?" Usagi took a moment to swallow. Then, she said, "That was half an hour ago. The store just down the street and around the corner. How long does it take to get some soda?" The others agreed.

Makoto leaned against a nearby tree and closed her eyes. "So, while we wait for Haruka-san, whose turn is it to run around?" The two blondes answered and got up. Usagi gave Rei a certain look, and the raven-haired girl smirked and nodded. Usagi gave Minako a head start. Instead of taking the opportunity to run, Minako taunted her friend. Instantly, Usagi lunged towards her but fell to the ground when Minako moved. After many cries of frustration, Usagi finally pinned her. "I should get a prize," Usagi grinned. Minako playfully frowned. "What about Mamoru?"

"Mamoru? Do we know a Mamoru?"

Minako closed her eyes as Usagi leaned closer. Makoto's jaw dropped. She was the one who was suppose to kiss Minako. It wasn't fair. Usagi was already taken! In front of the two blondes was a man. Not just any man. It was Mamoru. Usagi looked up and immediately jumped away, giving Minako the chance to sit up. "H-hi, Mamo-chan," she laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?" Mamoru was definitely angry. "You never told me you were having a picnic. I had to find out from a cat. _Your_ friggin' cat. Now, you and Minako are making a scene? Is this your way of breaking up with me?" he asked. Usagi tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen.

Makoto, however, wasn't paying attention to any of that. Her best friend almost kissed Minako. Makoto was sure Usagi knew of her feelings for the other blonde. She thought about the event as she closed her eyes. Rei grinned at her. She loved it when a plan came together.

Setsuna and Michiru whispered to each other. The green-haired woman had a plan. Hotaru tried her best to hear what she was saying. Michiru seemed to approve with a nod. The little girl grinned and gave her the thumbs up. As Usagi began to follow Mamoru to apologize, Setsuna got up and stopped her. She put on a charming smile and talked to the shorter girl.

Right then, Ami saw Haruka walking up the street. She carried the cooler she kept at her house, too. "Where do you think she went?" the blue-haired girl asked. Rei shrugged in response. When Haruka walked to the group, Michiru smiled. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Well, I went home after I got the soda. I wanted to make them cold, you know? I fell asleep for a little while," Haruka laughed. "Sorry for the wait." Minako noticed Makoto against the tree. She looked at the brunette with worry. It seemed her mood suddenly changed. Minako sat beside her and poked her. "Hey, what's up with you?" she asked. Makoto shook her head. When the blonde kept asking, she sighed, "You being a pest, Minako-chan."

"But I'm your pest." Makoto opened her eyes when she received a peck on the cheek. She blushed as she watched Minako stand before her. The girl helped her up and dragged her away from the group. Rei and Haruka whistled much to Makoto's dismay. When they were out of hearing range, Minako sighed, "Please, Mako-chan, tell me what's wrong." Her hands held the taller girl's. Her azure eyes were full of concern. Makoto turned away and ruffled her hair. "It's nothing. Running around must've made me a little tired," she lied. Minako jumped in front of her, knowing she was lying. The brunette put on a smile and reassured her friend that she was okay. Minako sighed in defeat.

"Hey, Makoto, I have some root beer!"

Makoto's attention went to Haruka. She wore a toothy grin and pounced the woman with the can of root beer. She snatched it out of her hand and opened it. Rei shielded her eyes as she drank it. "How can you drink that?" she groaned. Michiru glared at Makoto, while Haruka sighed dreamily. She wanted to do something, but she was afraid she'd hurt Haruka in some way. Minako sat beside Rei and titled her head slightly. "What's so bad about root beer?" she asked. "Everything!" Rei screamed. "It's disgusting!" Ami and Michiru nodded. Minako looked at the can that Makoto offered her. "Try it." Minako took the can hesitantly. She looked at Rei. She shook her head frantically. She never noticed Hotaru whisper something in Makoto's ear.

The brunette smiled as she drank some more root beer. She moved from her spot on Haruka. She laid Minako down and kissed her. Her tongue parted Minako's lips and went past her teeth. She played with the blonde's tongue, letting her taste the beverage. Minako closed her eyes and let herself get carried away. Both girls ignored the whistling from their friends. Hotaru sighed at a job well done. Setsuna and Usagi walked towards the group with the other's hand in their grasp. "Finally," they sighed. When Makoto pulled away, she asked, "So…how was it?" Minako smiled lazily. "Wonderful." They both sat up. Minako opened the can and drank the root beer. It was actually pretty good.

Makoto looked at Hotaru with a smile. "I am your eternal cook for the rest of the year." Hotaru silently celebrated. Her ideas were finally paying off.

_This is what I thought of while I drank root beer. I don't understand why people don't like it. As I say, people like that don't have good taste buds. Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
